mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM)
| image = File:Magic-missile-cat.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 11.06.12 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Vineetrika (Aaryan) #EDM #Andrew #Phaze #FatTony #Framm18 #Nana7 #Auramyna #Brainiac100 #Clozo #Mew | first = EDM | last = Nana, Vine, Framm | mvp = Phaze | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on own design It began on November 6, 2012 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (November 15). Game Mechanics Rules Each player is a lolcat. As most people know, cats have nine lives. As most people also know, lolcats tend to do sort of stupid things, and all the lolcats in this game have burned through a few of their lives already and have only six lives remaining ('cause I don't want the game to go on forever). But these aren't just regular lolcats, they're wizard lolcats! They each start the game with one scroll that gives them a spell (night action), and the inherent ability to cast that spell throughout the game whether or not they still have the scroll later on. And not only are these lolcats wizards, they're also master thiefs! They can steal scrolls from each other to gain another option of which ability to use as a night action. During the night phase each lolcat gets to cast one spell, either using their inherent ability or using any of the scrolls they have. During the day phase, the players also each choose a player to steal a scroll from. The order in which stealing is processed for each day cycle is chosen by random.org. If Marq steals first and Hirk steals second, and they both target Nox, then Marq steals Nox's scroll and Hirk doesn't steal anything. If a player has multiple scrolls, the scrolls are sorted in the order in which they were acquired. If someone steals a scroll, they take the first scroll on that list. So suppose Marq steals first and Hirk steals second, and Marq steals from Nox and Hirk steals from Marq. After Marq steals from Nox, she will have {1. Marq's scroll, 2. Nox's scroll}. When Hirk steals from Marq, he'll take Marq's original scroll. If Aaryan steals from Marq next, he'll take Nox's scroll from Marq. During the day phase, there are also two voting rosters. Since the lolcats have lotsa lives, they don't just have a lynch vote like in a normal mafia. Every vote is a kill! That's right, the lolcats will lose a bunch of lives with day "voting". Also, these are secret thief wizard lolcats, so the factions of each role are secret. In addition to the kill voting roster, there will be a roster for players to vote for roles, and the role with the most votes will have its faction revealed at the end of the day. But wait, these aren't just your garden variety thief secret wizard lolcats, they're kamikaze thief secret wizard lolcats! Each scroll has a kamikaze ability that can be used instead of the regular spell, but using it will cost the caster a life. You can use the Kamikaze ability if you have either the scroll or the innate ability. Misc stuff * Posts show: actions if the RD says they will be shown, the number of lives each player has left, the number of scrolls each player has, and any status effects they have. Total number of kills by baddie BTSC NK and RID killing for each player are also shown. Roles will not be revealed upon death. * Players will not be told the order in which scrolls are stolen. * You can steal from the corpse of a dead player. * No one can abstain from kill voting. Default is to kill self. * In case of tie voting for which role's faction to reveal, a random role will be selected. * OOP: block beats redirect. Escape beats everything. If someone is successfully piggified and burned on the same night they lose four lives. Kills are not blocking. If a player is completely killed, do his scrolls vanish, or are they randomly distributed? *The scrolls remain in the clutches of the dead player, but may be stolen. Does a character who begins with a scroll also retain that ability for the game? Say for instance I am Merlin can I retain the fireball ability for the length of the game despite having my scroll stolen? How about kamakaze abilities, do they follow the scroll or can they only be used by roles? *A player may continue to use their inherent ability (the one listed with their character in the role descriptions) regardless of whether or not they still have their original scroll. Kamikaze abilities can be used if you have either the scroll or the inherent ability. Role Description FACTIONS Goodies (8 randomly chosen roles) Wincon: destroy all baddies. Baddies (3 randomly chosen roles) Wincon: majority of remaining players. Have BTSC with the ability to submit a list of howevermany players they want each night, and everyone on that list loses one life. They can also submit a list of RID guesses, and each player correctly RIDed will lose TWO lives instead of one, but a player cannot appear on both the regular kill list and the RID kill guess list. The number of times each player is killed by the baddie BTSC appears in the nightpost. Also, the baddie BTSC can be spied up to twice during the game, so the baddies will access the BTSC through the Baddie accounts to preserve anonymity. NK and RID lists will be submitted by PM by Baddie1, not through the BTSC thread. If Baddie1 dies, then Baddie2 or Baddie3 will take over submitting the kill lists. The baddies will be PMed the names of their baddie teammates at the start of the game. ROLES Jenji - bottle scroll - night trap, can target self. Appears in nightpost. *Kamikaze ability: grant one extra life to the target. Appears in nightpost. Circe - pigform scroll - transforms the target from a lolcat to a lolpig. Lolpigs are tasty if they're turned into lolbacon, and will lose four lives if targeted by a fire spell. They will automatically be turned back to a lolcat if they obtain the pigform scroll, and Circe cannot be transformed into a pig because she has the innate ability. Appears in nightpost, and "pig" status appears for any transformed player. *Kamikaze ability: transforms the target into a tasty mouse. All kill votes against the mouse during the day phase cause two deaths instead of one. A mouse will automatically transform back into a lolcat if they obtain the scroll, and Circe is immune. Appears in nightpost, and "mouse" status appears for any transformed player. Merlin - fireball scroll - kill (causes four deaths if the target is transformed into a pig). Appears in nightpost. *Kamikaze ability: submit a list of howevermany players you want to take one life from each. Appears in nightpost. Sauron - eye scroll - role spy. Does not appear in nightpost. *Kamikaze ability: broadcast spy (targeted player's name and role appear in the nightpost, spell caster does not) Saruman - orc scroll - makes the target stink to high heaven. The targeted player, anyone who acted on them, and anyone who they acted on will be described in the nightpost as being stinky. Stinky players are named in the nightpost, caster is not. *Kamikaze ability: stand on top of a big tower and cast lightningbolts in all directions to kill anyone who acts on you. Does not block their actions. Appears in nightpost. Gandalf - ThouShaltNotPass scroll - block. Appears in nightpost. *Kamikaze ability: Bilbo Baggins steals a scroll from the target and brings it to you. If the target was trying to use the stolen scroll that night and doesn't have it as an inherent ability, their spell will fizzle. Does not appear in nightpost, but the player will be informed that their scroll was stolen. Voldemort - mind scroll - vote redirect (either a kill vote or a faction reveal vote). The player must say at night that they plan to vote redirect on the following day and that will be their action for the cycle. They can specify who they want to redirect to whom on the day of voting. Votes do not appear as being redirected, but the daypost will show how many lives each player has left so it will be kind of obvious. *Kamikaze ability: action redirect (if he names an action, he will also force the player to perform that action if they have the appropriate spell or ability, but cannot force them to do a kamikaze action. If he names an action that they don't have the ability to perform, the spell will fizzle and their regular action will go through.) No player may redirect the same player twice in a row. Does not appear in nightpost. Snape - potion scroll - poisons a player so they lose one life per night (starting on the night after the spell was cast) until they get the potion ability and can neutralize it. The poison is automatically neutralized as soon as they get the scroll, and Snape cannot be poisoned because he has the potion ability innately. Appears in nightpost, and "poisoned" status appears for any player who is poisoned until they are cured. *Kamikaze ability: toss a Molotov cocktail at the target and set them on fire so they lose one life a night as if poisoned, starting on the night they get hit by the cocktail. Anyone who acts on a player who is on fire, or who is acted on by a player who is on fire, will also catch fire and start losing one life per night. Any players who are transformed into a pig while on fire will lose four lives while on fire as a pig. Voting does not count as acting and will not make you catch on fire. Appears in nightpost, and "on fire" status appears for any players who are on fire. Players cannot be cured from being on fire. Fire only spreads from one player to another if one of the players was already on fire going into the night phase. Elric - summon scroll - saves a list of players from night kills (up to the number of players in the game divided by three, rounded down unless there are only two players left). Even if they would have died like five times or something, they end up dieing zero. A player may not act to save the same player two nights in a row (whether or not the save was needed). Does not save from lynch votes. Only needed saves appear in the nightpost. *Kamikaze ability: kill all remaining lives of a player. Unlike other kamikaze abilities, the caster of this ability will lose one extra life every night phase for the rest of the game (starting on the night the ability is used) and will have a "cursed" status that cannot be cured. If the kamikaze ability is used multiple times, a player will be "cursed xN" and lose N lives per night. Appears in nightpost ("cursed" status will appear for the player losing a life every night for the rest of the game). Houdini - escape scroll - all (other) actions against the targeted player will fail. Does not appear in nightpost. *Kamikaze ability: handcuffs a player to prevent both their night action and their ability to steal a scroll the following day. Appears in nightpost. Copperfield - illusion scroll - may either see through an illusion (spy a player) or cast an illusion (any spy ability on the targeted player (either eye scroll, illusion scroll, or orc scroll) will fail). Does not appear in nightpost. *Kamikaze ability: broadcast a message in the nightpost that appears as coming from your role. ---- Two random players will also start with a BTSC spy scroll. These scrolls can be held by either a goodie or a baddie, but can only be used by a goodie and will grant access to spy the baddie BTSC for one cycle. The scroll will disintegrate after it's used, so the baddie BTSC can be spied at most twice during the game. To preserve anonymity, the baddies will access and post to the baddie BTSC through the Baddie1, Baddie2, and Baddie3 accounts and will be told who their fellow baddies are via PM. Any goodie spying on the BTSC will get access to the GoodieSpy account for one cycle, and I'll change the password for that account when their spying time is up. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Vine - Saruman *Phaze - Gandalf *Nana - Houdini Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 Interlude N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 Epilogue End of Game Roster Host/Cat herder - Plasmid #Vine (Aaryan) - Saruman #EDM - Merlin - Lynched D2 #Andrew - Snape - Killed N4 #Phaze - Gandalf - Lynched D3 #Fat Tony - Jenji - Lynched D3 #Framm - Voldemort - Died at end #Nana - Houdini #Aura - Circe - Killed N3 #Brainy - Elric - Killed N4 #Clozo - Sauron - Lynched D3 #Mew - Copperfield - Killed N4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8